internetpediawikiaorg_zh_tw-20200214-history
使用者討論:Penarc
Hi，歡迎來到 ！ 感謝您對Gillevinia straata頁面的編輯。 如果我能幫助您的話，請在我的討論頁留言。T Gordon Cheng（留言） 2014年12月21日 (日) 01:54 (UTC) 相同條目 *有兩個相同的條目ㄟ，請問是否可以刪除一個條目呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2014年12月26日 (五) 00:00 (UTC) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2014年12月26日 (五) 00:49 (UTC) 管理員 *請問你有沒有意願當本站的管理員呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2014年12月27日 (六) 07:12 (UTC) German Worldpedia *German Worldpedia created. Its URL is http://de.weltpedia.wikia.com/ .--T Gordon Cheng（留言） 2014年12月27日 (六) 10:37 (UTC) 繁體中文 *請記得將印加路網這個條目繁體中文化喔!謝謝!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年1月8日 (四) 00:16 (UTC) *我覺得wikia比較好用耶!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年1月8日 (四) 00:44 (UTC) 台灣歷史 *Ok。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年1月22日 (四) 23:30 (UTC) Re:wiki waste So, does it mean you won't edit Worldpedia?--T Gordon Cheng（留言） 2015年4月22日 (三) 14:07 (UTC) Re:i Sorry, I didn't very understand. Do you want I to help you register a new account, and then send you password?--T Gordon Cheng（留言） 2015年4月22日 (三) 15:29 (UTC) Re:ii So, what do you want me to do?--T Gordon Cheng（留言） 2015年4月23日 (四) 12:56 (UTC) Reiii Not really, I can registred many accounts, but at secnd session it is not possibe to log, for example I do penarc1, because penarc does not open, etc User:Penarc --Penarc（留言） 2015年4月23日 (四) 17:38 (UTC) 馬來西亞國旗 *不太懂你的意思ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月21日 (四) 08:38 (CST) *你是說顏色不對喔，其實差不多吧!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月21日 (四) 08:47 (CST) *Because T Gordon Cheng violated "Terms of Use" carelessly, so he is blocked across the Wikia network. Because of it, he can't participate any wikis in wikia.--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年6月25日 (四) 18:33 (CST) 小作品 *嗨，你所創建的小作品條目希望能請你改善一下，感謝唷!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年11月13日 (五) 20:40 (CST) Re: *I read it, but I can't understand what you mean. 我看過了，可是我看不懂您在寫什麼？--Tgbyctfm（留言） 2015年11月14日 (六) 15:53 (CST) *Internetpedia is the name for Chinese Worldpedia. English Worldpedia doesn't have to change its name. Please edit articles in http://worldpediaen.wikia.com/ . **網路百科是中文世界大典更改後的名稱，而英文世界大典不受影響，不需要改名。所以請您繼續在 http://worldpediaen.wikia.com/ 編輯吧！--Tgbyctfm（留言） 2015年11月15日 (日) 15:18 (CST) *那是?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年1月5日 (二) 11:44 (CST) 寧夏枸杞 *您好，您所編輯的寧夏枸杞內容太少，希望您將內容擴充，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年2月28日 (日) 03:51 (CST) *這樣補充就沒問題了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年3月2日 (三) 05:13 (CST) 旱金蓮 *關於旱金蓮這個條目我會再找時間幫你補充一下內容喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年5月6日 (五) 13:35 (CST) *我正在補充資料當中。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2016年5月6日 (五) 13:37 (CST) Re:Japanese Worldpedia *http://ja.worldpedia.wikia.com/ --Tgbyctfm（留言） 2016年10月7日 (五) 23:16 (CST) *新義州特別行政區的條目要有內容，而不是只有圖片喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2017年1月11日 (三) 04:20 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2017年1月11日 (三) 12:31 (CST) miraheze *由於miraheze不穩定所以決定回來使用wikia囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年5月15日 (二) 07:19 (CST) 我不同意miraheze-Karmel的工作原理--R C Peña（留言） 2018年5月16日 (三) 00:29 (CST) *好喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年5月16日 (三) 06:44 (CST) 獨立的網路百科 *我脫離wikia的管轄獨立設站囉，網路百科，這次應該沒有問題了。 Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年7月6日 (五) 06:07 (CST) :“me”代表黑山？--R C Peña（留言） 2018年7月6日 (五) 06:21 (CST) *me是子網域的名稱喔!Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年7月6日 (五) 17:08 (CST) *由於free hosting主機不穩定，所以決定繼續使用wikia了。Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年7月7日 (六) 15:29 (CST) ::我推薦這個主機，然後保存在其他網站上。 即miraheze R C Peña]--R C Peña（留言） 2018年7月8日 (日) 05:12 (CST) *我比較喜歡使用wikia耶。Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年7月9日 (一) 16:24 (CST) *剛才發現升級後就比較穩定了，還是歡迎你來獨立的wiki吧，網路百科。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年7月10日 (二) 07:54 (CST) 圖片 *好喔。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月6日 (一) 08:12 (CST) 北朱雀 *嗨，你所編輯的北朱雀條目內容過少，限你在9月7日以前增加一些內容，若超過時間沒有新增內容的話會被刪除喔，特此提醒，祝你編輯愉快喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月7日 (二) 12:58 (CST) *另外請記得多利用[[]]的wiki語法喔!謝謝你的合作!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月7日 (二) 12:59 (CST) *謝謝你願意增加條目內容，我已經把模板移除，祝你編輯愉快喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月8日 (三) 08:19 (CST) :roger *ok。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月8日 (三) 08:30 (CST) 白話字 *我剛發現你編輯的白話字內容很少耶，可否請你也再補充一些內容呢?謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月10日 (五) 07:25 (CST) *謝謝你願意補充內容，祝你編輯愉快喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月10日 (五) 09:27 (CST) *請問你是在台灣工作的學生嗎?感覺你的中文滿強的耶。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月10日 (五) 09:35 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月10日 (五) 10:55 (CST) 台灣植物維基館 *獨立的台灣植物維基館已經成立，近期會把在wikia和miraheze的台灣植物維基館刪除，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年8月25日 (六) 07:11 (CST) 猛禽 *嗨，你寫的猛禽的條目內容很少喔，希望你可以把它增加一些內容喔，祝你編輯愉快!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年9月6日 (四) 07:20 (CST) *請你在一周內把猛禽的條目補充喔，不然你的條目會被刪除喔，最後祝你有個美好的一天!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年9月7日 (五) 08:57 (CST) *ok。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年9月10日 (一) 21:49 (CST) 標題 *對了，順便提醒你一下，一些地名的標題要用繁體中文喔!祝你編輯愉快!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年9月11日 (二) 07:29 (CST) 網路百科 *本站網路百科目前正在測試獨立維基運作的狀況，如果狀況良好會考慮從fandom獨立出去喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年9月20日 (四) 19:54 (CST) *網路百科-獨立的百科全書。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年9月20日 (四) 19:54 (CST) *目前只是在測試而已，所以基本上是不會再遷站囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年9月21日 (五) 18:04 (CST) 鹿苑寺 *嗨，你好，您創建的鹿苑寺條目內容過少，請做補充否則會被刪除喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年11月8日 (四) 06:18 (CST) *謝謝你的合作喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年11月8日 (四) 18:20 (CST) *今後我永遠會使用wikia (fandom)喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2018年11月8日 (四) 23:47 (CST) 鐘樓 *嗨，你創建的鐘樓這個條目沒有什麼內容，若在一周內未改善我會把它刪除喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2019年2月11日 (一) 07:55 (CST) *還有請記得要分類喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2019年2月11日 (一) 08:02 (CST) 通知! *您所創建的Nataliya Lang條目，因為不符合本站條目的內容而被管理員刪除囉!特此通知!謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2019年5月7日 (二) 20:46 (CST) 段落 *還有一些段落要寫才行，不能只有空白唷。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2019年10月2日 (三) 08:23 (CST) *請問你懂'段落'的意思嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2019年10月2日 (三) 09:39 (CST) 刪除 *嗨，你好，新年快樂，您所創建的兩個條目似乎都沒什麼內容，請您到網路百科:條目刪除討論留言，提出您想改善條目的做法，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2020年1月2日 (四) 20:07 (CST) *你好，也許在溝通上出現了誤解，我並沒有要欺負您的意思，只是希望您能將條目內容做得較為完整，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2020年1月2日 (四) 20:43 (CST) 植物百科 *那個植物百科miraheze可能因為長期沒有人去編輯所以被關閉了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2020年1月2日 (四) 20:53 (CST) *另外，我目前都待在wikia，其他地方都不會去唷。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2020年1月2日 (四) 20:54 (CST)